


Evidence of the Affair

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Epistolary, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-04-19 00:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: When Ainsley Stockton finds evidence of her husband cheating she does the only thing she knows to do. Contact the other woman's husband. The action setting in motion a friendship Ainsley never saw coming.
Relationships: Kate Hanson/Original Male Characters, Kate Hanson/Zac Hanson, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Zac Hanson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily based off of and inspired by Evidence of the Affair by Taylor Jenkin's Reid. I tweaked it to fit the Hanson universe so of course there will be changes.

December 8, 2019  
Oklahoma City, Oklahoma

Dear Mr. Zac Hanson

My name is Ainsley Stockton and please don't think I am trying to contact you because I am a crazy fan who just happened upon your home address or something.

I promise I am not a crazy fan. I may have been a fan back in the day but that isn't why I am contacting you today. Though, a small part of me wishes it were. Hell you may wish that as well eventually.

I'm actually writing this letter to request a favor from you. I stumbled upon some letters not too long ago in my husband's desk drawer here at home. They weren't just any letters per say. They were love letters that I'm guessing were from your wife Kate Hanson to my husband Kassius Stockton.

I'm pretty sure they met at some church even a few months ago. They have been sleeping together ever since, of that I am positive because some of the letters from your wife seem to allude to a sexual relationship between them.

I feel bad that I'm the one telling you this, especially if you are in the dark about the affair just as I was before finding the letters from your wife. This whole situation is a messed up one and I'm sorry that somehow you are involved in it now too.

But back to my original request. The favor I need from you. 

Since my husband has letters from your wife I can only assume that your wife has letters from him as well. I'm trying to decide what to do about this. His betrayal of me and our marriage and I keep asking myself why?

Why would he cheat on me? Why would he turn to another woman when he is supposed to be such a holy man of god. He is a pastor of a damn church.

So, if you find any letters anywhere in your home from a Kassius Stockton of Oklahoma City, Oklahoma or from his church New Hope Village, could you please send me copies?

I just need answers as to why this has happened. Why my husband would do this and since he never checks the mail here at home then I don't see the harm in contacting you this why and asking you this favor.

I have decided at this time, not to include the letters from your wife but if you want to see them then I will do you the same favor that I am asking of you.

Again, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you of this if you didn't know. I may not know you but my heart does go out to you, as I know if this is new information for you it will probably cut you as deep as it has cut me.

Sincerely,  
Ainsley Stockton


	2. Chapter 2

January 10, 2020  
Oklahoma City, Oklahoma

Dear Mr. Zac Hanson

I feel compelled to apologize for my last letter that I sent out in a flurry of emotions and I haven't heard from you so I know I probably made a wrong decision. I always make the wrong decisions when I let my emotions get in the way and once again I am apologizing for that.

Please accept my apologies, I had no right to interfere in your life. You probably get people trying to do that all the time with your fans and your overly large family(I did my research). I never wanted to be any one of those people who inserted themselves in your business.

Sincerely,  
Ainsley Stockton


	3. Chapter 3

February 11, 2020  
Tulsa, Oklahoma

Dear Ainsley,

You have no need to apologize.

I have been a busy man and only just recently got your letter and upon reading it I hoped you were wrong. That somehow you made a mistake and didn't mean my Katie...

I looked for your husband's letters but found nothing. I checked every hiding place that I know my wife has. Her nightstand, her car, her bible(yes, I know it's funny but I have found stuff hidden there). After all that I convinced myself then that you were truly mistaken.

After all, there had to have been other Kathryn Hanson's in Tulsa besides my own wife. It was only yesterday that I realized you were correct and you had the right Kate.

My Katie...a girl I have loved for so long has been unfaithful.

We were in the kitchen, Kate and I and our youngest daughter Lulu when the phone rang and instead of answering the phone in the kitchen she went upstairs to answer the home phone we have in our bedroom. I shouldn't have followed her but I did. I spied on my own wife but at least I learned the truth. I heard her tell Kassius that she'd see him soon.

Somehow, even in my shock, I was able to head back to the kitchen before Kate found me spying and listening in on her conversation and I hope I did a good job at pretending I hadn't heard what I heard.

When she came back to the kitchen I asked her "Who was on the phone?" Kate looked right at me and even had the nerve to smile when she said it was Natalie, my sister-in-law and her best friend calling.

Everything was so clear then and yet somehow I was able to keep it together. I was still able to pretend that I didn't know she was cheating and I was able to not confront her then. Though I don't know how I was. I'm a man who can have a short temper a lot of times and here I was acting like nothing was wrong as my wife lied to my face.

How do you hold it altogether and not let it show?

When I first got your letter, I did so much to lie to myself that you were mistaken all because I wasn't sure I could handle finding out the girl I have loved since I was fifteen was cheating on me.

Yet here I am writing to you and still handling things. Still holding on.

You were not mistaken and you are the only person right now being honest with me.

I don't have any letters from your husband here but if I find any I will send them to you. But can you please send me the letters from my wife?

I guess somehow I need to know what Katie has been doing.

I'm so sorry for what you are going through.

We may not know each other as you say and I will take your word on not being a crazy fan, even more so after hearing the telephone conversation from Kate's end but right now, you are the only one who truly understands how I may be feeling.

Yours Truly,  
Zac Hanson


	4. Chapter 4

February 18, 2020  
Oklahoma City, Oklahoma

Dear Zac,

I'm so so sorry that I turned out to be right about your wife. I wanted to be wrong, the same as when it came to my own husband but as we both know now I wasn't.

It's funny how sometimes we never want to face the truth so we come up with lies to keep us from it.

I used to think that maybe Kassius had the letters for some religious book he was writing, that he was just trying to say he had experience in it and somehow he had fabricated the letters or something as a way to do that. Like I said the mind makes up lies to keep us from the truth.

I should have listened to my mother when she warned me about marrying a man of faith. She said most of them had the worst skeletons in their closet and the wife always wound up hurt.

If I'm honest with myself, I like that about him. That he had his faith to get him through.

It was something he always fell back on. Whether it was reading his bible or listening to religious music, which he loves more than anything. He hated it when I tried to put on an old Fleetwood Mac album once. He said I was listening to the devil's music.

How crazy of me to think he was fabricating letters to try to write a book.

It was just easier for me to think that maybe he'd changed so much in the span of such a short time than to believe he would actually cheat. But sadly, he is still the same Kassius I fell in love with. The one who reads his bible and listens to religious music.

Except now he can do things I never thought he would.

I now have six letters from your wife to my husband. I included the copies of them here.

Kassius has the nerve to keep them in his bible(so I'm not going to laugh that your wife hides stuff there) and so every time he showers in the morning, I check it out of curiosity. I think I get happier each time I find a new one because I get more information.

Even if I'm always depressed afterwards, I never said I wasn't a glutton for punishment.

If after you've read the letters and want to talk, know I am here for you Zac. I wish I had someone to talk to when I first read them. You're the only person I have told this too out of shame not just for me but my husband. This would ruin him.

Instead I go about my day as if everything is fine. I even sit through his sermons and pretend and put on a smile when all the parishioners come to me afterwards.

You asked how I held it altogether and didn't let it show. I'm not really sure. I guess I find it pretty easy to look like nothing has happened when everything has changed.

When Kassius is at home at night, I make him dinner and then binge my reality TV shows. I suggest things for us to do that don't require us to talk much like going to movies or sometimes a concert even if I have to suffer with the Christian bands and artists he likes.

I guess I hope this will go away by itself.

Maybe it sounds like I'm doing my best to ignore it. I could be. Kassius and I have a life that works even with the flaws. I can only hope he remembers that soon so we can go back to normal.

I think the same will happen for you as well Zac. I'm thinking it for the both of us with all my heart and the faith I have in me.

Sincerely,  
Ainsley


	5. Chapter 5

September 6, 2019  
Tulsa, Oklahoma

Dearest, Kass  
When you requested that I write to you as I was leaving last week, I thought that you had lost your mind. Acting as if you thought we were planning some long term secret affair.

This doesn't mean I didn't like our time together, after all I think it was very clear that I did. I just figured it was best we chalk everything up to what it was.

Now though, I can't stop thinking of you. I can't stop thinking of who I was in that room with you.

Everything feels so sexy and new to me now.

Four kids and a husband who sometimes acts like one of them and a thousand other things in the world weighing me down and now I feel lighter.

All of that is because of you.

I guess this is me saying thanks for our time together. I think I needed that and I know I should feel terrible about it and I guess I still do. But regardless of that, Kass, thank you.

Hugs and Kisses,  
Kate


	6. Chapter 6

September 17, 2019  
Tulsa, Oklahoma

Kass,  
You probably think you are so funny, hell maybe you are. I told you I was writing to say thank you and that was all. I was not meaning for us to get together again. You really are one horny bastard no matter what your calling in life is supposed to be ;).

You asked such personal questions about me and Zac. Questions that I can't answer because of how personal they were but I think what you really wanted to know was if it is with him what it was with you during our night together in that hotel room.

Sadly, the answer is no. You brought something alive in me that I don't think Zac ever had. Something I never even knew I needed or wanted. Hell, even confessing this to you is doing things to me. Things that are highly inappropriate and will probably make your ego even worse you horny bastard :-p.

Hugs and Kisses,  
Kate


	7. Chapter 7

September 30, 2019  
Tulsa, Oklahoma

Dearest Kass,  
I am still so shocked you called me on the phone, you know how risky that is not to mention, how did you even find my number? 

Don't get me wrong I am not mad, just shocked and maybe you calling like that got me a little excited and made my heart skip a beat like a schoolgirl. Hearing your voice made me blush so much.

How can you do such things to me? How can you get inside my head and not let go of me? 

I swear even now I can feel your hands on me from miles away. You only touched me that one night but yet you did things to me no one has done before. Things I want and need again.

I guess this is my answer to meeting at the Hotel Sanchez again. I will find a way to come just tell me the night :).

Hugs and Kisses,  
Kate


	8. Chapter 8

November 20, 2019  
Tulsa, Oklahoma

Kass,  
What are we doing? I know I can't leave Zac and you can't leave your wife. That is one reason I'm afraid that if we carry on like we are now everyone we hold dear will end up hurt.

This was so different when it was just one time or two times(or five times in one night) thing. I worry now this is getting out of hand for us. How can I keep lying to my husband about church retreats or lunch with friends?

We need to end this, don't you agree? We just need to tell ourselves it's time to forget about one another and move on. It's for the best I believe, so the people we love don't get hurt.

That's the right choice isn't it?

Hugs and Kisses,  
Katie


End file.
